Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French @ Wake Forest University Alaska Arizona * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio Arkansas California *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego *P.W., Hayward, CA, - Japanese major at UC Davis, Toukamachi-shi in Niigata-ken *A.L.C., Los Angeles, CA, - Double major in English and Theater at Vanderbilt University *Z.F., Redondo Beach, CA - B.A. Japanese Language, Georgetown University *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz *K.J., San Diego, CA, - B.A. major in Multimedia Game Design with a double major in Digital Art and Design at the University of Advancing Technology. I have been assigned a prefectural position in Iwate-ken. *G.P., San Diego, CA - B.A. Communications, University of San Diego, California *S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU *S.P., San Diego, CA - Teaching Credential and minor in Japanese at SDSU *V.B., San Diego, CA - B.A Psychology/Chinese at UC Riverside *N.N., San Francisco, CA, - Student @ UC Santa Cruz. Will finish with American Studies Major / Minor: Latin American Studies. Placed in Miyagi-Ken, Sendai-Shi. *M.S.K., San Francisco, CA, - Economics/English/Japanese at UC Davis *T.T., San Francisco, CA, - Japanese/Psychology major at UC Davis *M.P., San Francisco, CA, - B.A. Art Studio, UC Santa Barbara. Hyogo bound, Asago City... *A.C., San Jose, CA, - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *R.J., San Jose, CA, - SDSU and SJSU graduate with Elementary Education Teaching Credential and two B.A.'s: Anthropology and Linguistics *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University * L.G., Yucaipa, CA, - B.A. Anthropology from University of California, Riverside - I'm headed to Shiga *C.T, Rancho Palos Verdes, CA, - English major at University of Puget Sound Colorado *L.M.S., Boulder, CO, - Mechanical Engineering, Japanese, University of Colorado *A.M., Denver, CO, - Economics and Psychology Major, University of Colorado *J.H., Westminster, CO, - Geology, CU Boulder, and Environmental Engineering, Colorado School of Mines Connecticut Delaware Florida *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major at Florida International *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *M.D.H., Orlando, FL - Substitute Teacher, Political Science - International Relations Major, Asian Studies minor University of Central Florida *M.S., Tallahassee, FL, - B.S. International Business, Japanese minor, Florida State University, TEFL Certificate, Florida State University Georgia *E.B., Snellville, GA, - Double major in English and Studio Art at Furman University - Assigned to Okinawa (Motobu-cho) 5/16/07! Hawaii *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii Idaho *S.D., Boise, ID, - Business Major, University of Idaho, Consultant - HMS; Placed in Hyogo-ken, Kobe-shi Illinois *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *S.S., Mundelein, IL - Spanish/Japanese major, East Asian Studies minor. North Central College (Naperville) '07. *D.E., Park Ridge, IL, - BS Mathematics Indiana University, MS Math Education UIC Indiana *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *A.D., West Lafayette, IN, - Milk? Please. Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana *C.C., Shreveport, LA, - Biomedical Science major from Texas A&M University; assigned to Shiga-ken. Maine Maryland *B.M., Gaithersburg, MD, - English Major from Towson University *L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington Massachusetts *L.B., Needham, MA, - Art Conservation major from the University of Delaware; assigned to a school in Mukawa-cho, the Yufutsu District Michigan *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University *J.M., Northville, MI, - BA English / Writing, Kalamazoo College, 2004; assigned to a high school somewhere in Shiga prefecture Minnesota Mississippi *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 I have been assigned to Nagano-ken 5/15/07 Missouri *D.S., Kansas City, MO - English/Anthro major, University of Missouri, Columbia Montana *S.C., Missoula, MT - BA Japanese, University of Montana, Missoula *V.E., Bozeman, MT - BS Industrial Engineering, Montana State University *C.H., Bozeman, MT - BA History, BA Philosophy, minor Political Science, Montana State University Nebraska Nevada *C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State New Hampshire New Jersey *K.D., Clifton, NJ, - Global Business Major, Asian Studies Minor, William Paterson University *G.J., Haddonfield, NJ, - Music Major, Columbia University *M.E.W., Marlton, NJ, - Biology Major, Anthropology and French Minors, Drew University *J.P.M., Tenafly, NJ, - Theatre Arts Major, Psychology Minor, University of Miami *S.J.P., Wallington, NJ - International Studies, Minor in African American and Ethnic Studies @Adelphi U. New Mexico *E.D.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico New York *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. *E.K., Rochester, NY - CS Major/Japanese Language Minor/Japanese Culture Minor - Rochester Institute of Technology. North Carolina *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC *S.C., Raleigh, NC, - English major at Yale North Dakota Ohio *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham Oklahoma Oregon *J.L., Beaverton, OR, - BA, International Studies, University of Oregon *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State *H.M., Portland, OR, - International Studies, University of Washington *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - Whitman College/University of Hamburg *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho *M.P., Portland, OR, - BA, French Studies, University of Minnesota *S.P., Portland, OR, - Religion Major, Whitman College Pennsylvania *L.M. Northampton, PA -International Studies Major at Drexel University *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College. Placed in Nagano Prefecture. *J.D., Pittsburgh, PA, - Japanese Languages and Literatures Major, Asian Studies Certificate, University of Pittsburgh *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. South Dakota Tennessee *C.M., Knoxville TN, - English Major, University of Tennessee *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *C.B.L.H., Memphis, TN, - International Business at The University of Memphis, assigned to Yamaguchi-ken Shuho town! *K.K., Memphis, TN, - Fine Art major, The University of Memphis Texas *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas *V.A.N., El Paso, TX, - University of Texas El Paso, BA Interdisciplinary Studies *N.D, Keller, TX, - Biology Major, University of North Texas Utah *A.A., Salt Lake City, UT, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. Vermont Virginia *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *E.M.G., Charlottesville, VA - Biology Major / Master's in Secondary Education, University of Virginia * J.L.L., Newport News, VA - Sociology, University of Mary Washington. *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French, VCU *R.M.H., Richmond, VA - English & Spanish, University of Virginia *T.A.S., Richmond, VA - apparel design at rhode island school of design- assigned to fukui! Washington *A.A., Seattle, WA, - Biology and Psychology majors, Chemistry minor at University of Washington *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *C.F., Seattle, WA, - Oberlin College, University of Washington - MA China Studies *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.C., Seattle, WA, - Biochemistry major at University of Washington *M.N., Monroe, WA, - History, Informatics, TJP at University of Washington - Going to Tenkawa, Nara *T.L., Seattle, WA, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor, and TESOL certificate from Western Washington University. Placement: Fukuoka prefecture, Fukutsu-shi. *T.G., Bellingham, WA - BA History and Political Science from Central Washington U., TESOL from Western Washington U. Placement: Saitama prefecture. West Virginia Wisconsin *L.M., Madison, WI, - English major from UW Madison *E.S., Manitowoc, WI, - English major, Japanese minor from Lawrence University. I will be going to Iwate-ken somewhere. *J.S., Milwaukee, WI, - Asian Studies major, Japanese minor from University of Puget Sound. I've been placed in Fukuoka prefecture, Kurume-shi! Wyoming United Kingdom *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *G.H., Exeter, - BA English with Film Studies *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.S., York, Economics *L.D., Glasgow, Scotland, - English and Creative Writing, St Andrews Uni *S.P., Northamptonshire, - Media & Cultural Studies, Nottingham Trent University, 2001 Ireland Canada Alberta *A.C., Calgary, AB - B.Mus. at McGill in Composition and East Asian Studies British Columbia *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC Manitoba New Brunswick Newfoundland and Labrador Nova Scotia Ontario *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. *H.H., Brampton, ON - B COMM. Hon. Economics at U of G *D.N., Guelph, ON - Hon. BA Anthro, McMaster *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. *J.F., Ottawa, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan *G.P., Regina, SK - BMusEd. at U of Regina Australia New South Wales Queensland *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) *S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) *K.M Brisbane Qld - Going to Nanto Toyama - Masters ed psych South Australia *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. Tasmania Victoria *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb) Western Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University New Zealand * A.R, Auckland, - BFA (Sculpture) currently in advertising * O.W., Wellington, - BSC (Biology) and BA (English) Other * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide CIRs coming from... United States * C.G., Minneapolis, MN & Manhattan, KS, - Japanese and Theatre at University of Minnesota * N.G., Portland, Oregon - I post at The CIR Homepage, awaiting placement * C.S., Union City, TN, - Music @ The University of Tennessee at Martin United Kingdom * P.E, Oxford/Cardiff, no username given Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:General information